Insect trapping apparatuses are well known in the art. For example, American Biophysics Corporation sells insect trapping apparatuses under the trademark MOSQUITO MAGNET that use combustion to generate a CO2 laden outflow for attracting insects. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,243 and U.S. patent application No. 2003/0084604 A1 for details of the operation of such traps, the entirety of each of which is hereby incorporated into the present application by reference.
It is also known to supplement these traps with chemical attractants to better attract flying insects, such as mosquitoes, no-see-ums, etc. The MOSQUITO MAGNET apparatuses attract insects not only by emitting an outflow with a high CO2 content from the combustion, it also uses octenol to enhance the attractiveness of the outflow.
Some scientific literature has suggested that it would be effective to use multiple chemical attractants to maximize the apparatus's ability to attract insects. While this would be beneficial, to be successful in the consumer marketplace the attractants should be provided to the end user in a relatively easy to use manner, and they should be packaged to ensure a suitable shelf life.